Efter Gryningen
by Lindmarkz
Summary: Honey vaknar upp på karolinska sjukhuset i Huddinge, i tron på att hon är någon helt annan stans. Det sista hon minns är att hennes mamma, som dör, i följd med att hon tar livet av sig. Men enligt sjukhuset är hon där av andra orsaker.


Jag har aldrig kunnat föreställa mig döden så oemotståndlig, så härlig, så sjukt lockande. Inte ens tänkt tanken på att vilja ta mitt liv.

Min käraste mamma låg där, inte rädd, inte sårad, kunde inte se ett enda utryck i hennes ansikte som kunde få mig att tro på sanningen att hon faktiskt var död.

Hon var så vacker, det vackraste jag någonsin hade sett.

Jag hade svikit henne, gjort allt mycket värre än vad det kunnat bli. Jag lovade henne att jag skulle kämpa hur tufft än livet blev efter att hon hade gått bort, men jag kunde inte hålla löftet.

Jag höll kniven mot min handled, och visste att det inte gick att ångra sig nu. Hur som helst så skulle ingenting förändras om jag ändrade mig, så jag stack kniven genom min blodpulsåder, och stängde ögonen för att slippa se blodet spruta ut från min arm. Hela min värld var förstörd, ingenting kunde någonsin bli sig likt igen. Ingenting. Oavsett om jag skulle gått vidare, så skulle jag aldrig ha hittat någon anledning till varför.

Jag kände ingenting, ingen smärta, ingen panik, ingen rädsla, ingen glädje, ingenting. Jag började tveka på om jag verkligen hade tryckt igenom den rakbladsvassa kniven, så jag var tvungen att öppna ögonen.

Jag vaknade upp i en tunnel. Visste ingenting, hade ingen anledning att veta heller. Om det här var himlen, eller helvetet, så såg det i alla fall ut som Spanien. Gul sand var täckt överallt, som öken, men jag låg skyddad i en tunnel, från den starka solen, som lös runt om mig, och jag kollade ner på min handled, och såg att det var ett vitt bandage lindat runt om handleden.

Plötsligt så såg jag en skugga bildas och jag kurade ihop mig och la mina armar runt om benen för att bli så osynlig som möjligt. Jag stängde ögonlocken.

"Så, du har vaknat nu?" sa en röst till höger om mig lugnt.

"Eh, hon kommer att försöka ta sitt liv om några timmar igen" sa en annan röst som kom från vänster sida om mig. Jag kände mig omringad, och förolämpad. Jag visste inget bättre än att sitta kvar, och spela död, vilket jag ändå egentligen var.

"Eh, var tyst mina, hon hör dig" Sa den lugna rösten, som rörde sig närmare med lugn rytm.

"Vi är inte farliga, vi kommer att göra allt för att du ska må bra igen" sa den lugna rösten, som hade kommit så nära att han la sin arm runt mig, samtidigt som jag flög upp på mina ben, och trillade ner på marken igen när jag märkte att jag satt fast med benet i en kedja som var fastsvetsad i stenväggen

Mina andetag var snabba, tunga. Om jag var död så gjorde det i alla fall ont, min omlindade handled sved och jag kunde känna pulsen igenom bandaget. Dom hade knutit det för hårt. Jag var för rädd för att säga någonting. Jag bara stod där och kollade på kedjan och flyttade långsamt blicken mot mannen som satt på huk till höger om mig. Han hade brunt kort, finklippt hår med bruna ögon och långa ögonfransar. Han var muskulös och hade ett otroligt vackert utstrålande. Jag flyttade blicken till kvinnan som stod upp till vänster om mig. Hon var blond, smal, hade skarpa markeringar i ansiktet, hon såg nästan hård ut. Som om hon var gjord av sten.

"Jag heter Adam, och det här är Mina" Sa den brunhåriga skönheten och pekade mot blondinen som såg mest arg ut.

"Ehm. Jag är Honey" ... Jag förstod inte att det var mina läppar som sa de orden. Min röst lät så mjuk, så lugn.

"Okej, Honey, har du en aning om vart du är?" Frågade Adam mig som var så överraskad över att höra min röst.

"Aa, någonstans i... ehm, Spanien?" Sa jag och lät frågande i min lugna röst.

"Haha, jag sa ju att hon var helt borta fortfarande" Sa Mina som verkade nöja sig med mina ord. Jag kollade mig omkring igen, bara för att kolla. Tunnel, sand, sol, skugga, varm, kedja. Kunde inte se någonting konstigt med min gissning. Minas ord ekade i huvudet, "Fortfarande" Hade jag varit borta och sagt andra ord tidigare?

"Mina, låt henne tänka" Sa Adam.

"Men vart är jag då? Egypten?" Jag visste inget bättre att gissa på. Jag hörde Mina skratta tyst för sig själv. Jag kollade surt på henne. Det kändes som om jag stod upp och ner. Världen började snurra, kunde varken se fram eller bak.

"Du är på Karolinska sjukhuset i huddinge" Sa Adam med lugnade röst. Även om han pratade lugnt med mig så kunde jag inte begripa vad han sa, det snurrade för mycket. Det kändes som om jag låg ner, men att dem hade ställt sängen upp. Det började snurra mer. Allt blev svart.

"Tror du hon klarar sig?" Hörde en ljus, ljus röst med gråt i tonen prata. Vart var jag?

"Ja, om hon får ta det lugnt. Annars så kommer hon nog att behöva en ny operation. Stressen påverkar hennes hjärta väldigt svårt" Adam? Var det så han hette? Hans mjuka röst, hans underbara utseende. Det gjorde mig lugn. Plötsligt började orden han sagt eka. Hans lugna röst fick mig att glömma bort vad han sa. "Operation, hjärta, svårt" Vadå? Jag hade väl försökt ta livet av mig nyss?.

"Okej, men då lämnar jag er ensamma så det inte blir någon stress" Den ljusa rösten lämnade rummet med svaga steg.

Jag försökte resa mig upp, men Adam lade ner mig direkt.

"Det blir lättare för dig om du bara försöker vila" Sa han och strök sin hand på min panna lätt. Något var fel.

"Jag... Kan inte ... ehm, Öppna ögonen" Jag Kunde inte öppna ögonen, va? kom inte ihåg hur man gjorde. Jag började få lite smått panik. Pulsen steg och något började pipa, ljudet fick mig att gripas av panik ännu mer.

"Ligg still, stressa inte upp dig. Honey, bara lyssna på min röst." Adam va verkligen lugnande.

"Du är på karolinska sjukhuset i huddinge, du har fått en hjärtattack från en dramatisk upplevelse. Av infarkten så ramlade du och drog med dig ett glas som skar in i handleden. Du minns säkert ingenting, men vi ska tillsammans hjälpa dig att minnas" Fortsatte han.

"Du kommer inte kunna öppna ögonen på ett tag, du har säkert glömt bort en hel del. Vi tar det lugnt och börjar med ditt namn. Vad heter du?"

"Vet du inte mitt namn?" Frågade jag.

"Jo, men vet du vad du heter?" Jag förstod inte. Jag är Honey och jag försökte ta livet av mig."Ta det bara lugnt, svara när du känner för det." Hur kunde man stressa upp sig när man hörde Adams röst? Jag tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag heter Honey Pandora Puff och du heter Adam" Hans andetag blev kallare, han var bara tyst.

"Jag försökte ta livet av mig när jag såg min mamma dö, men jag lyckades tydligen inte" Fortsatte jag. Jag ville så gärna se honom. Se hans utryck i ansiktet. Men jag kunde fortfarande inte öppna ögonen, så jag gav upp att försökte och blundade lugnt istället. Han tog ett djupt andetag och jag hörde att han skrev ner några ord på ett block. Han tog ett djupt andetag och slutade skriva.

"Hur vet du mitt namn?" Frågade han

"Jag va med dig och din tjej Mina i Spanien alldeles nyss. Hon var blond, smal, snygg och hade grova drag i ansiktet. Du har mörkt hår, bruna ögon och om du ursäktar mig… Du är också väldigt vacker." Sa jag och kände att mina kinder blossade upp. Han svarade inte. Han hade lämnat rummet.

_Shit vad gör jag? Kunde jag inte bara tagit det lugnt? Typiskt mig att alltid säga för mycket._

Han kom Stampande tillbaks till rummet och satt sig ner.

"Jag sa väl något olämpligt antar jag" Sa jag och kände mig så dum.

"Nej, Honey… Det är bara lite svårt för mig att förstå hur du kan veta hur jag ser ut och hur min sambo ser ut, när du inte ens har träffat oss. Det roligaste att du beskrev henne ganska bra. Jag brukar inte ens en gång nämna henne på jobbet." Han la sin hand på min.

"Spanien va?" Hans händer var så kalla, mitt svett rann ner för ansiktet. Jag kände mig äcklig. "Du måste ha ett sjätte sinne" Sa han och kramade om min hand.

_Sjätte sinne? Han måste vara knäpp. Jag har ju ingen egenskap alls._

Han kramade om min hand hårdare och samtalet var över. Jag somnade.

**2 Veckor och 3 dagar tidigare**

Det här är slutet, jag vet det. Jag har gått och förberett mig i månader, men det känns så overkligt när det väl är sanning. Mamma har cancer. Hon har gjort allt för att hindra den, men efter alla operationer och behandlingar så orkar hennes kropp inte längre. Hon är envis, så hon går fortfarande runt och säger att hon kommer bli bra. Men jag tror vi alla vet att hon är inne på sista versen nu. Hon har inte haft någon kontakt med sjukhuset på veckor. Hon har slutat tagit mediciner, hon vägrar. Hon påstår att hon har blivit så pass bra att hon inte behöver någon vård eller ta några mediciner. Nu ligger hon bara hemma om dagarna och vilar. Hon vilar på dagarna och sover på nätterna. Hon äter knappt, jag brukar laga mat åt oss, men varje gång så säger hon "Åh, gud vad gott Emma, jag tror jag tar och äter lite senare" men jag vet att när jag ligger och sover så slänger hon maten. Hon har ingen aptit kvar. Och om hon äter så spyr hon bara ut det senare. Hennes hud är vit, med en stark ton av gult. Hon har levercancer. Jag går i skolan… ibland, orkar inte alltid gå. Vill inte lämna mamma. Skolan vet.

Jag lagade kycklinggryta, visste att hon inte skulle äta men jag ville ändå vara snäll och visa att jag tog ansvar. Hon låg och kollade på tv, någon dokumentärserie om skolan.

"Honey, kan du komma?" Sa hon och skruvade ner volymen på tv:n. Jag begav mig från köket till vardagsrummet med snabba ryck. Hennes ögon var stora, glansiga. Hon såg faktiskt ganska bra ut.

"Jag vill ha mycket mat idag. Du är så snäll som står och lagar mat varje dag. Jag önskar att jag var en bättre mamma." Sa hon och tog min hand.

"Men mamma du är världens bästa" Sa jag med ett leende. Jag visste att hon inte skulle äta något alls. Hon skulle sitta och kolla på mig medans jag åt, inget mera.

"Nej jag hjälper ju inte ens till" Sa hon och började gråta. Jag satte mig ner på huk och kramade om henne försiktigt. "Nej, du är dålig mamma. Det är klart du inte ska hjälpa till, jag tycker det är kul att laga mat och jag klarar mig bra själv" sa jag även fast jag verkligen saknade våra stunder framför spisen.

"Lovar du mig det älskling?" Sa hon och log. Hon kollade på mig med sina stora, glänsande ögon. Hon var så söt. Jag ville skratta och gråta samtidigt. Min sötaste, vackraste och bästaste mamma.

"Ja, jag lovar det, mamma" Sa jag utan att ens tänka tanken av det jag precis sa.

"Lova mig att du klarar dig bra ensam. Lova att du lever ett långt och lyckligt liv med många barn och mycket kärlek" Sa hon.

"Ja, mamma jag lovar" Jag fick lite tårar i ögonen och log.

"Tänk vilken fin dotter jag har fått. Du har fått vara med om så mycket, det är jag så ledsen för. Men du har verkligen blivit en fin tjej. Jag älskar dig så mycket" Fortsatte hon… "Kom hit så får jag en kram" Hon sträckte ut armarna efter mig och jag kramade om henne länge.

"Nu är maten snart klar mamma, jag kommer snart med maten" Sa jag och släppte hennes grepp. Hon log och drog in sina armar till filten hon låg inlindad i. "Nej duka vid bordet, vi har inte ätit där på månader" Sa hon. Hon kanske verkligen ville äta. Det gjorde mig överlycklig.

Kycklinggrytan som stod i ugnen var perfekt, en gyllenbrun färg över grönsakerna och kycklingen. Tanken på att hon ville äta var ofattbar och jag log helt hysteriskt när jag dukade bordet.

"Nu är maten klar, kom hit så ställer jag fram maten" Sa jag fortfarande med ett hysteriskt leende. Jag skulle precis öppna ugnen när jag hörde att något dunkade ner mot golvet. Det måste ha varit hennes vattenglas. Jag lämnade ugnen och gick mot vardagsrummet. Hon hade tappat fjärrkontrollen. Hennes arm hängde ut från soffan. När jag skrattade lite för mig själv över att hon hade somnat så tog jag hennes smala arm och la in den i filten igen. Då såg jag. Hennes ansiktsuttryck hade inte lämnat hennes ansikte sen jag lämnade rummet sist.

Hon var någon annan stans nu. Hon var inte kvar i detta rum. Inte ens i denna värld.

Jag lämnade vardagsrummet med det samma. Min kropp skakade jag kunde inte se, hörde inte ens ljudet från tv:n. Allt var dött. Jag hade inget kvar. Det enda som fanns kvar i mig var mina hysteriska hjärtslag, det gick så fort. För fort.

**Nutid**

Det var svalt i rummet. Jag svettades inte längre. Det här var första gången som jag verkligen såg att jag var på ett sjukhus. Jag var fortfarande lite chockad. Men det var bättre. Jag hade inte en tanke på vad som hänt. Det hade inte hunnit ikapp mig än. Jag ville bara ut i friska luften. Kändes som om jag inte hade sett solen på evigheter.

"Honey, äntligen har du vaknat" Sa en glad, hög röst som verkade känna mig. _Vem fan är han?_

"Ehm, ja. Vem är det?" Han stod bakom mig. Jag ville inte sätta mig upp efter allt som Adam hade berättat. Han steg fram och kom fram med ett stort glatt flin. Jag störde mig på hans ljusa ögonbryn och hans blonda rödsprängda hår. Han såg väldigt stor ut. Fräknar över hela ansiktet och på armarna.

"Jag är dr. Tommy Nordstedt" Sa han och drog fram handen.

"Jag är din läkare när inte Adam är här." _Vart fan är Adam, det är den enda jag vill ska ta hand om mig. Hans mjuka, lugna röst och hans lena varma händer. _

"Okej, vart är Adam?" Jag ville verkligen ha Adam här.

"Han är ledig idag. Varje måndag är han ledig" Sa han och skrattade litegrann.

"Men det gör väl ingenting. Vi kommer ha det minst lika trevligt tillsammans." Sa Tommy, samtidigt som han satte mig upp och drog av mig filten som jag hade över täcket. Det var irriterande. Jag ville fortsätta sova tills Adam var här.

"Nu ska vi börja träna lite, efter en sån åkomma som du varit med om i din unga ålder så måste vi ta det lugnt och bara ta teorier nu i början. Kanske att vi kan börja med det praktiska om redan några veckor om du visar dig bra" Han drog bort hela filten och vikte ner mitt täcke lite. Sedan så tryckte han på en fjärrkontroll vid sängen som gjorde så att sängen reste sig. _Det _var skönt.

"Okej, vi kan börja med vad du varit med om. Vet du det?" _vet jag det? Ja, fast ni har inte fattat sanningen. _Jag tänkte för mig själv. Jag började bita mig i läppen utav att det började klia så fruktansvärt på ryggen, men ville inte be honom klia åt mig så jag väntade med mitt svar tills det hade gått över…

"Ja. Jag försökte ta livet av mig."Sa jag och blev tystlåten.

"Honey. Vi hittade dig i ditt hus. Det brann. Du hade glömt spisen på och du hade fått en hjärtattack och ramlat på ett glas. Vi hittade också din mamma. Antar att det var anledningen till din hjärtattack. Din mamma var död innan branden." _mamma. Min mamma. Död? Nej! Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej! _

"Honey?" Sa Tommy. Han fortsatte att ropa på mig. Men jag var för långt in i mina tankar för att kunna höra.

Hade inte tänkt på det. Hon va död. Min mamma, den som födde mig, den som uppfostrat mig, alldeles ensam. Hon som var den enda som någonsin betytt någonting för mig. Hon fanns inte längre. _Nej omöjligt!_ Tänkte jag. Hur ska jag kunna gå vidare? Ska jag bo på sjukhuset för alltid? Vart ska jag ta vägen? Synd att jag inte dog jag med. Det hade varit enklare för alla.

Nu låg jag här, bevakad och omhändertagen av folk som inte kände mig. Ingen kände mig. Varför vill dom hjälpa mig? Tror dem att det finns någon som bryr sig om jag dör eller inte?


End file.
